Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{q - 5}{q - 1} \times 10$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(q - 5) \times 10} {(q - 1) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{10q - 50}{q - 1}$